Mario's Nintendo Racing
Mario's Nintendo Racing is an upcoming crossover mascot racing game developed by PI for the Nintendo Switch and Nintendo DSGo. As the name would suggest, the game features various characters and courses based off Mario and other Nintendo franchises. Gameplay Mario's Nintendo Racing plays similarly to other mascot kart racers, such as the Mario Kart (series) franchise, and . Players compete in go-kart races and control one out of a variety of characters on one of a variety of hazardous courses, both from various Nintendo properties. One of the game's many features is the use of various power-up items obtained by driving into item boxes laid out on the course (e.g. mushrooms are a type of item that give the player a speed boost). Each character also has their own unique "special" move, designed to help them catch up to other racers when falling behind. The type of weapon received from an item box is often random, though sometimes influenced by the player's current position in the race. For example, players lagging far behind may receive more powerful items while the leader will only receive small defensive items. Called rubber banding, this gameplay mechanism allows other players or computers a realistic chance to catch up to the leading player. Up to twelve characters can compete in each race and, on the Nintendo Switch version, up to four players can complete locally. Players can receive an in-game currency known as "Nintendosh" as they play through the game. "Nintendosh" can then be used in the in-game shop to purchase new courses and characters to use. Modes The game includes a range of modes. *Grand Prix - Players compete in groups of four courses each - on the Nintendo Switch, up to four players can play this mode. *Time Trials - One single player races alone in order to finish any course in the fastest time possible. The best time is then saved as a ghost, which the player can race against in later trials. The player can also race against ghosts of other players online, and ghosts of the staff that made the game. *VS Race - Players race on any course of their choosing, with their own custom rules. On the Nintendo Switch version, up to four players can race. *Mission Mode - One single player attempts to complete various "missions" in this open-world -styled take on the mascot racer mission mode. *Battle Mode - Players "battle" against each-other in various battle mini-games. This mode is exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version, though Nintendo DSGo players can still play battle mode online. *Online - Players either race or "battle" against other players via the internet. On the Nintendo Switch version, up to four players can race. Characters The game features a total of 43 characters. 22 of these are unlocked by default, another 20 must be purchased from the in-game shop with "Nintendosh" and one can be unlocked by inputting the code "mach". Default Unlockable Unlockable characters can be purchased with the in-game currency "Nintendosh". Special These characters are unlike the other unlockable characters, as they can't be purchased from the in-game shop and instead must be unlocked with a code. Pallet Swaps Pallet swaps are cosmetic changes to other characters in the game. They maintain the same stats and vehicle. Like other unlockable characters, pallet swaps need to purchased from the in-game shop with "Nintendosh". However, they are not counted as new characters and do not take up a character slot (a drop-down menu appears instead). Courses Battle Mode Unlock Criteria Category:2018 Category:PolarTem Category:Mario's Nintendo Racing Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Super Mario (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Kirby (series) Category:Animal Crossing (series) Category:Luigi's Mansion (series) Category:Yoshi (series) Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Video Games